in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
The Science of Metal Madness
|storymaker = |starring = TBA|release = TBA|wiki = Plants vs. Zombies Wiki|link = Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4|previous = Super Locked Room Sunshine|next = Pirates of Solitaire|image1 = Science of Metal Madness.png|caption = Welcome to the wackiest and biggest metallic trap the gang has had to overcome yet.}}The gang ends in a dark and futuristic city. The room is full of weird and wacky machines of all sort, various magical potions, and other curious stuff. But the exploration and discovery ends for the gang when they encounter new villains who have evil plans in mind, who have taken over everything and turned the natural regions into a dystopian and metallic mess. Will the gang be able to defeat these new villains and their mechanical madness? Summary The gang gets to a futuristic city full of tall and metallic buildings, energy pipes and artificial lights. Confused about their whereabouts, the gang finds a person being chased by pony robots. Red Fork starts attacking the robots, and is soon joined by the others. After defeating all 20 robots, the gang sees if the robots' victim was ok. Blast recognized her and said she was Alice, an old friend of his from highschool. Alice tells the gang that she was studying the natural wonders in the region, when a mysterious unicorn came in his airship and sent his robots to start building his city. She seems horrified by how this evil unicorn had destroyed the beautiful nature of the area. After this story, Red Fork and Blue Ocean believe the mysterious unicorn is Bright Spark. After that, a large screen on a tall building turns on, revealing Bright Spark and his new ally, Dr. Creep. Bright Spark reveals to the gang his plans of world domination, and the fact that he's using the elements of harmony to power up his robot factories. Dr. Creep mentions this isn't a good idea, but Bright Spark ignores him. Red Fork and Blue Ocean explain to the rest of the gang what the elements of harmony are, and then the gang decides to go to collect the elements of harmony to defeat Bright Spark. Alice joins the gang and guides them around with a map she made when exploring the environment. A new character, Sheriff, also joins the team. The first location they visit is what was previously a beautiful forest that was a natural reserve, that is now turned into an oily and smoky wasteland, that Blue Ocean named "Contamination Crazyness". Allusions * ''Sonic CD: ''The episode consisting of several contaminated areas and saving each one is a reference to the bad futures from Sonic CD. Most of the themes used during the episode were also from that game. Futhermore, the battle against Fork-bot in the city can be considered an allusion to the battle against Metal Sonic in Sonic CD. Cast Redfork2000 * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Captain Red Shell * Blast * Alice * Bright Spark * Dark Shadow * Twi-bot * Fork-bot CaptainRustbolt21 * Dynasty * Dr. Creep * Bendy * The Sheriff BoltBlizard * Mysterion * Blitz * Beta * Gerald Edmarkson * Energetic Rosalina * Peeter * Jaiden * Doopie Willow * Melissa Morgan * Danger Dolan * Kaitlynn Railley * Baxter Railley * Maxwell Wittson * Lapis Lazuli * Pearl (Steven Universe) * Amethyst * Lucas * Sonic the Hedgehog * Barbarian King * Shadow Assassin * Robin * Spyro * Ristar * Infinite * ROCKFLAME * 574lk3r * ALUMINUMARSENIDE * SLASHSEEKER * SERGEANTJOHNSON * Dragonstorm * Blaze the Cat * Silver the Hedgehog *Voltaire *Klitz *Rosalina *Yoshi *Gruffle *Knuckles the Echinda *Barbarian Boss *Mew *Charizard *Metal Sonic *Papyrus Trivia * This is the first episode created by Redfork2000. * This is also the debut of several new characters, such as 4 new villains: Bright Spark, Dr. Creep, Fork-bot and Metal Sonic as well as some newcomers to the gang, such as Alice. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2b episodes